The Explosion Before Easter
by HogoshaOtaku
Summary: Santa is back, and badder than ever! Jealous of the limelight Eater steals form Christmas, he's determined to end the holiday once and for all. Can Jack and Sally save Easter? OneShot! Slight JackxSally.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own! Sadly…**

* * *

Jack looked around at the scenery provided solely by his home, Halloween Town. Cracked roads, gnarled trees, crumbling houses, little monster children playing a game of 'Capture the Dismembered Head'. He sighed happily. Today was simply wonderful. Jack and Sally had decided to go on a walk into the woods earlier that day, for a picnic to commemorate their first year anniversary. They brought a lovely lunch of molded PB&J sandwiches, frog's breath soup, some cat tails (literally) for Zero, and a skull jug of slug slime to wash it all down. To each of them, nothing could go wrong on this perfectly horrible day.

Famous last words, right?

Sally, Jack, and Zero followed the old, used path into the woods. Owls hooted, banshee's screamed, and chains rattled throughout the damp forest. _What beautiful music! _Sally exclaimed to herself, swaying to the sounds.

They walked for a long time, holding hands and playing fetch with Zero. Unthinkingly, they walked until sunrise. Night was over and they already hadn't eaten yet.

"Well, it looks like there's a sufficient clearing just up ahead, my dearest Sally," Jack said calmly, pointing to a strange circle of trees. "Let's eat up there." Sally nodded and smiled. Jack was always so charming!

Zero barked and zoomed ahead, anticipated the delicious Calico and Persian tails just waiting to be devoured in that basket. But, to Jack's surprise, Zero flew quickly back, whimpering in a scared manner.

"What's wrong, boy?" Jack asked. Sally picked him up in an attempt to console the poor ghost puppy.

"Jack, go see what's in there. I'll wait back here with Zero," Sally ordered, a little scared herself. Jack sauntered up to the cluster of trees, and his eyes widened in recognition.

"This is where I found Christmas Town!" He exclaimed, waving Sally over. She ran over to him, as fast as a doll can run, and stared at every door individually.

"They're so weird!"

"…Sally, would you do me the honor and travel with me to another Town?" She stared at him, taken aback.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" She asked. "You almost killed yourself!"

"I won't do anything rash this time, I promise." Jack said pleadingly, staring at her with a shameless look on his face. She sighed. She would probably regret it, but who could resist those cute, puppy-like eyeless sockets?

"…Fine." She grumbled, grabbing his hand. "Which door?" Jack looked around, tapping his chin with a bony finger.

"That one," he said, pointing to the colored egg. Sally, with Zero in one hand and Jack's in the other, stepped through the peculiar door and jumped, being sucked out of her world and into a new one.

They landed on soft grass. There were flowers everywhere. Lots of bunnies, and lots of eggs. Every Halloween child's nightmare. Cute stuff.

"Where _are_ we…?" Sally asked, looking around. Jack shrugged as Zero hid under his arm.

"That's easily explained, sillies!" A voice said, giggling. It was freakishly high-pitched.

"You're in Easter Town!" Another voice, just as Alvin the Chipmunk-ish as the last, said to them.

"…Oh." Jack said, looking around. "Who are you?" Two rabbits jumped out of a little bush sprouting pink flowers. "I'm Alice, and that's Ray!" The brown one said, pointing to the fluffy white one. "Mr. Skellington, what are you doing here?"

"We, uh…how do you know me?"

"Everyone knows you, silly!" Ray exclaimed. "That girl is your girlfriend Sally, and that's your dog Zero."

"You're very famous after the Christmas incident." Jack smiled his Pumpkin King grin. He's famous everywhere! Yay!

"Well, what's this Easter like?" Ray and Alice giggled at the question.

"Every Easter, the Easter Bunny-"

"He's the mayor of this Town, by the way," Alice cut in.

"-hides eggs and chocolate-filled baskets for children to find!" Ray exclaimed happily, spreading his paws wide for emphasis. "The children love it!"

"That's very interesting…I just might-" Sally, anticipating that Jack would try to steal this holiday too, tried to clamp a hand over his mouth but was interrupted by a loud banging noise, and the sound of eggs being dropped mid-paintjob.

"What…?" Everyone said together, turning towards the main building, only to see Santa standing on top of the roof, explosive Christmas tree orbs in hand.

"I've come to stop Easter from happening this year!" He said with an evil 'ho ho ho'. "Easter has stolen the limelight from Christmas for too long! It's time to end this!" With that, he threw a smoke-bomb cookie to the ground and disappeared in it.

"Oh, no!" The mayor said, hopping out of the building. He was a large pink bunny, one that Jack had seen before. Boogey's kids had accidentally brought him to Halloween Town, that long year ago. "That explosion destroyed half of our egg supply, and if he continues to attack, we'll never be ready in time! How will we stop Santa?" All the worker bunnies shrugged, and looked to each other for comfort. Alice and Ray turned to look at the trio.

"Will you help us? You know Santa better than we do!" Sally turned to Jack, and Jack took a firm stance.

"Of course we will!"

* * *

That night, all of the bunnies, Zero and the mayor waited in the building, continuing work as usual. Their trap was set, no more to do. They knew that Santa would target this building first, so they set up Jack in the front outside. He held a paint gun, which were used one year to try to paint eggs and epically failed, and it was aimed at the roof. He would hit Santa and topple him into a large crate positioned by Sally, therefore capturing him.

The wait was not long. But Santa attacked the back of the building instead of the roof, capturing the already painted eggs. He also held a can of purple paint. But, as planned, he then jumped onto the roof.

"See this, little rodents? I will break all your Easter eggs! Then, with this can of purple paint, I'll paint your leader purple!" Of course, Jack hit him with the paintball gun immediately, and Sally positioned the large crate under him. Everyone rushed outside and Jack proceeded to put a large straight-jacket on him and Sally pad-locked the box. Workers came and took the eggs away, thanking the Halloween Duo profusely. The mayor added a postage stamp to Santa's crate, and they swiftly shipped him to the Christmas Town Elf Asylum.

Alice and Ray ran up and hugged them, and Zero gave both of them a good licking.

"We can't thank you enough!" The mayor exclaimed.

"It was nothing! Consider it our pleasure." Jack said.

"It was very fun," Sally agreed.

"Well, is there anything we can do to repay you?" The mayor asked, and Alice and Ray nodded in agreement. Sally winced, thinking Jack would say something about taking their holiday, but Jack simply answered:

"Can we take a few Easter eggs home, as memoirs?"

The rabbits all eagerly ran to get him some of the best. The came back with a large basket full, and Jack and Sally thanked them. After saying their good-bye's, Jack, Sally and Zero headed home.

"…Told you I wouldn't do anything rash." Jack said.

**

* * *

**

HogoshaOtaku back, finally…

**Don't you just LOOOVE The Nightmare Before Christmas? I do! Jack is my fiancé! I'm so obsessed…but, Sally deserves him. Aren't they just _adorable_? XD Please review! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
